The Nights with Freddy
by jakeblackbird
Summary: SO AMAZING JOB. BEST FANFIC.
1. THE IDOIT THAT APPLIES FOR FREDDY

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN F NAf! I WISH DID!

CHapter 1

THE IDOIT THAT APPLIES FOR FREDDY'S JOB

I head toward my new job at freddyfazbears pizza. i get to the power switch i turn it off. i run to my office and i put on the message.

"hello hello uh hello welcome to freddy fazbears pizza ill read the greeting for you hello and welcome to freddys pizza these animatronics

can roam at night thats why you can close the doors but if you keep them closed you will run out of power you see at night we run on a back up

generator so we dont pay as much anyways if you run out of power the animatronics will forcefully stuff you in a freddy suit with the endoskeleton

anyways goodluck "click". uh oh animtronics move. well time to check the cams um wheres bonnie "static" wait why cant i see well lets check the room.

ah bonnie. close the door "bang" that was close well back to the cams uh i should be checking the bathroom *goes to the bathroom cam* oh theres chica. oh look its 6 o clock my shift is over yaya. well if i want my pay check i better come my second day at freddys

i turn off the power and head torwards my office wow they inproved there place but there are no doors. crap

"i put on the massage "hello hello um uh... hello well let me say we got a new location sorry but let me read the other greeting

um hello and welcome to freddys now with unlimited power but no doors still you have a freddy mask wear that if you see a animatronic

so they think your a animatronic so bye "click" oh well unlimeted power. ah bonnie *puts mask on*.

*heavy breathing* were is he uh um aaah. i see bonnie sliding across my face. oh 6 am already yyayayayaya anyways

still i better get going but i realy need that pay check so i better come back

gets into office well more crap crap crap still no door! wel.. oh welcome to freddys horror atractin so

well we couldnt find anyANIMTRONICS SO MAKE SURE YOU JUST KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ANY DANGER BYE *CLICK*

UH WELL no animtronics well thats good lets see oh hear are the cams ok over hear is a system reboot whats that for

anyways oh wait its 6 o clock nice yayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayyayayayayay oh yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

oh crap they can find a animatronic crap crap crapedy crap crap noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo nonononononononononoonononoonononnoon

well still have to come back crap gets to the office well no inprovment crap crapedy crap crapsanly oh hello we found 1 a real 1 ok oh gotto go bye *click*

oh crap im scre... one more thing check the cames ): bye *click*


	2. Talking with Springy

i finished my fourth night still need that pay check so i better get the CRAP back there OR I WILL BE a dissapointment

8GETS INTO OFFICE* CRAP SPRINGY NO stop or i will stare off your face oh-h-h-h rily osk i wil ster yor fece of in fevs mila secons

you spell wrong springy fut upor i is wil distay yo feces still you suck at spelling springy

i kil yo. crups oh nice 6 o nvm ill wait till you leave springy

i wil noft lev ore i wil die frem idoztic nec springy stop spellin bad nu el wiont

shut up springy nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

shut up springy oh your out of date you shut of nuuooo... *shuts off* time for my delicus pay check

*puts on tralala song* mmmm you touch my stop it springy nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub

your the nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub

shet up you ahave feces i no have feces i hanve a endo skesheleton

shut i got my pay check

yus cans gut evta pie check i men cake check pie is shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut up you racist pie is better than cake yolo btw

yus re riceist no springy nuuuuuu yu raciest no springy your a idiot se you tomarrow nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu shut up springy

night 6 after night 6 i quit well more of this crapfull place *lights a lighter* ok ima runnin bye springy *leaves*

news paper reading

freddys horror atraction

the new horror atraction has been burned down

they couldn't find out how but we have given the guard 8000$

for serviving the burned down pizza horror atraction

but little was found but the stuff we found

will be sold at a auction.

sold. a auction why why no good springy of sevived no no no no

no springy could *gets up* i will make sure that he isnt


	3. The Return to Freddy's

**_*News Paper Article*_**

**The legendary pizza place has returned!**

**We hope to find a night security guard.**

** We are trying to hire ****the well known mike Schmidt! **

**12000 dollars a hour ****to apply call 1800-fazbears-fr20!**

**1 job offer left! **

**We are looking for a animtronic to put into the new horror attraction.**

**"**Wow, 12000 dollars a hour. I'm signing up for that." I dialed 1800-fazbears-fr20. "Uh, hello?" I heard a man call back. He said."Why hello there! Um, I'd like to ask, why did you call?"

"I'd like to apply for the job at the horror attraction." The man paused for a moment. It sent chills down my spine.

"Uh, okay. well set up your office see you tomorrow night bye" The next night a heard the phone ring I paused for a moment. I knew I couldn't leave the job.I picked up the phone.

"Uh hello?"

"Its time for your job, it's 10 pm. Bye" I put down the phone and got in my car. I sighed

"Well on the bright side I get over 100000 dollars a week but I have murderous animations trying to eat my butt or scream in my face."

When I got to the office I noticed two levers. A second later I heard the phone ring. The man said-

"Hello and welcome to Fazbear's Fright. I'd like to read this greeting for you. 'As you have probably notice there are two levers. The one on the left generates power and the one on the right closes the door but the door takes power. On the other hand you probably haven't noticed that there is not a camera but if you look to your left you will see a screen. The screen will show you the camera's. That all for tonight.'"

The phone guy continued rambling. "I know that sounds bad. Well, this is going to sound worse. The animatronics move around at night and whats even worse is that they are very aggressive but if they happen to get in your office you can hide in the closet or you can put on a mask. Though, the mask is really toxic so don't wear it for too long. Oh. and you should check the camera's now. Bye."

When I looked at the camera's I saw something I couldn't quite comprehend. It looked like a golden Freddy but I couldn't see it that well. I went to go check around in my office but I looked down the hall way and saw a ghostly figure. I closed my door. I went to the other lever to charge the power but when I went over to the right I saw the figure. I might have gone insane. The place looks as if it were a haunted circus. When I looked back at the ghostly figure, it was nothing but a head. A second after the clock hit 6 am, the ghastly figure disappeared.

When I went back down to the generator. I saw a golden suit, I hit the power button and quickly ran out. When I went back home I saw the ghostly figure again.

**A/N**

**Hello! I worked really hard on this one! Please, show some support for chapter four! It'll take probably about a month or so... I suggest playing the game The Games "Five Nights At Freddy's" and "Return to Freddy's". AKA the fan made fourth game. It's a really good fan made game. That's where I got the idea for this chapter. Keep making more fan made games and the chapter four might be up early! :D**

***Clevermoon* (AKA Jake's big sis)**

** \/  
**

**Hey, Hey, Hey! This is clevermoon! I helped a bit with this chapter, just with punctuations and other spelling errors but despite that, he did this chapter all on his own. Good job. lil bro! *Virtual high five***

**I'm actually planning on talking this chapter and... Eh-Hem, Re-Writing it as a first chapter for a story following over this chapter. Just look up my user name if you want to check it out. **


	4. The Horror

disclaimer-this is only the beta the actual chapter 4 is coming soon this is just for The liking of my fans\

i had a hard time sleeping the night after seeing the ghostly figure. i saw its me on painted in blood on the walls i ran out of my house with cold chills going down my spine. i go to the attraction to get my money i sit down and listen to the call. "uh hello hello I've recorded a MSG for you so i have information for your 2nd night ah hem welcome back to are new attraction and we have found some animtronic's ." "um okay" the guy just stayed silent for a moment "this is a recorded MSG and bye" i checked the cameras and all the sudden i remembered something spring-trap is still alive i check my office spring-trap "helos meyd frind is nod noy isyyu cush dur" "uh ya" " or it could have been my nick named golden Freddy ghost now i know i have lasted 7 nights at the pizza place from 1993 and 2013 in a different pizza place.

to be continued

in

**_chapter 4 the real version_**

**_THIS IS CLEVERMOON!_**

**\/**

**HEYO! THIS IS JAKEBLACKBIRDS SISTER. IF YOU HAVE MANAGED TO READ UP TO THIS! YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT I SAID I WOULD REWRITE CHAPTER THREE INTO IT'S OWN FANFIC.**

**Yah.**

**I gave up on that... I really... really... didn't want to. AND SO... it's most likely not going to happen... sorry if for some odd reason someone was awaiting that...**


	5. The End

I sighed and checked the time it was 4:46 and it felt like a eternity but I looked over at the cameras and saw Freddy or as id like to call it nightmare freddy it was literally nightmare full with about 10 or more heads and had razer sharp teeth "wow its like a nightmare um well its only 5:01 i should check the cameras" as i went to check the cameras it went dark blackout i stood still in panic my heart pounded and i thought it stopped all the sudden i was being dragged then i felt metal cold metal on my body i tensed and 6 am hit i couldn't feel my right arm or my face i looked at a spare endo skeleton it had its right arm off and head peace my eyes widend and i saw 1 liter of blood on the floor i had my heart pounding and i don't know why i even came back to that horror filled job but i returned at that night i ran out of power at 4:56 i knew i was dead but as the endoskeleton inpald me it actually didnt kill me it almost did it happend to be a human endoskeleton safe for humans or mostly i almost died i got out and went home to my family to make a game on it it happens a friend named scott already is working on it.

_**is **_

_**this**_

_**the **_

_**end**_

_**no**_

_**see you in the prequel my jobs at Freddy (:**_

_**as mike returns to his jobs in the pizza places of 1956 1975 1987 1993 and 2017**_

_**mike schmidts adventure continues **_

_**all charicters **_

_**mike schmidt night guard **_

_**jeremyfitz gearald**_

_**spring trap**_

_**nightmare freddy bonnie andnightmarebonie**_


End file.
